Bones et la télé
by fanseries
Summary: Bones regarde quelques chose, mais quoi ? surprise


_Salut, je suis de retour avec un délire que je vien d'immaginer, j'ai fait volontairement l'impasse sur les détail car aprés tous s'est juste un délire que je voulais vous faire partager._

_bonne lecture _

Le jeune homme s'approchait lentement, son arme dans une main et sa lampe dans l'autre, il faisait noir et humide ses pas résonner dans ce sous-sol complètement vide. Soudain, un bruit le fit sursautait, il se retourna prés a tiré. Rien. Il reprit sa marche balayant le sol avec sa lampe. A nouveau, un bruit de pas résonna, il eu à peine le temps de se retourner que

Drinnnnnng Drinnnnnng

Le cœur de Bones fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur pause.

Drinnnnnng Drinnnnnng

- J'arrive

Bones se leva de son canapé et traversa le salon pour aller ouvrir « qui cela peut bien être ? » elle déverrouilla la porte et se retrouva face à son partenaire

- Booth ! S'exclama-t-elle, Qu'est ce que vous faite-la ?

Il portait sa tenu « en dehors du FBI » soit jean et chemise sans cravate

- Salut Bones je suis venu voir si vous vouliez manger avec moi ce soir

- Désoler Booth, j'ai déjà mangé. Répondit-elle

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de l'ex tireurs d'élite, il baissa les yeux

- Oh, je vois s'est pas grave, je vais vous laisser alors

Il s'appétait a partir quant Bones le rattrapa

- Attendez, en fait, je viens juste de commençais et je pense qu'il y en a assez pour deux alors si vous aimez les lasagnes

Booth souri jusqu'aux oreilles

- J'adore les lasagnes.

Bones souri a son tour Booth et la nourriture c'était quelque chose

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Booth resta planter dans le milieu du salon quand il vit ce qui trôner sur un des meubles

- Vous avez achetez une télé ? S'Exclama Booth

- S'est Angéla et Jack qui me l'on offert. Dit-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine

Booth s'approcha de la télé et s'accroupi, c'était une télé a écran plat relier à un home cinéma, il y avait aussi un lecteur DVD.

- Vous aimez ? demanda Bones en revenant

- Et vous ?

- Comment ça ?

Booth souri et se releva

- Je sais pas moi. Vous avez trouvez une chaîne anthropologique ?

Bones souri a son tour

- Très drôle, je sais apprécier autre chose que la science vous savez

- Bien sur. Dit Booth sur un ton ironique

- Vous ne me croyiez pas ? demanda Bones vexer

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal

Bones croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et déclara

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je regardais avant que vous n'arriviez

Booth se tourna ver l'écran ou l'on voyait seulement un homme brun de dos, il tenta au hasard

- James Bond ?

Bones éclata de rire

- Non, vous avez perdu.

Bones soupira, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien regarder, soudain son regard fut attirer par le un coffret DVD sur la table basse, il l'attrapa et lu le titre

- Vous avez raison, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le docteur Tempérance Brennan a l'esprit si rationnel et scientifique puisse regarder ça !

Bones rougit

- S'est Hodgins qui ne la offert

Booth releva la tête ver Bones

- Sa ne m'étonne pas du tout, et alors, sa vous plais ? demanda-t-il en s'essayant dans le canapé

- Je n'ais regarder que quelques épisodes

- Ah bon, dit Booth en retournant le coffret, pourtant s'est la deuxième saison

Bones soupira

- D'accord, j'avoue que sa m'intéresse, mais d'un point de vue strictement anthropologique

- En quoi est-ce anthropologique ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-elle incrédule

- Bien sur

Elle s'assit sur a coté de lui

- Je trouve que s'est un excellent exemple de la crédulité de certaines personnes qui son persuader de quelques chose au point de ne plus savoir différencier la réaliser et la fiction sur un sujet qui passionne beaucoup de personne.

Booth souri content de retrouver sa Bones puis il prit un air sérieux

- Moi j'y crois

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sur, dans mon travail s'est important de croire à ce genre de chose.

Bones réfléchit un moment

- S'est vrai

Il restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et Booth éclata de rire

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je me disais qu'il n'y avait décidemment qu'un théoricienne de la conspiration comme Hodgins pour vous offrir le coffret DVD d'X-files.

Il éclatèrent de rire et passèrent le reste de la soirée a regardé les enquêtes de Mulder et Scully.

_Voila, je n'est aucune idée de comment cette Histoir a pu germer dans mon ésprit. Vous penssez que le fait que je vien de regarder les deux premiéres saison d'X files en 3 jours a un rapport ? non sa doit être chose, des petits Hommes vers, oups excuser moi, gris ou du m'enlever et me mettre cette idée dans la tête. Ok j'arrête mon délire, il y aura d'autres Ones shops avec du shipp cette fois promis _

_n'oubliez pas que je sius toujour preneuse de Reviews _

_Bye et a plus _


End file.
